Blake vs Shadow
Blake vs Shadow is Peep4Life's two hundred and nineteenth DBX! Description Season 15 Episode 9! RWBY vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Just because you started off doing wrong, doesn't mean you can't turn yourself around. The cat faunus meets the Ultimate Lifeform. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The White Fang. A collection of Faunus who took the meaning of getting even to such an extent that it became questionable if equality was truly their end game. They were a disease, that was how Shadow saw it, and he would eliminate them before they could continue to cause harm. Shadow had witnessed their methods from afar, he had seen them slaughter innocents all over the world. And, in this timeline, Maria was one of the innocents who lost their lives. Shadow knew he would need to get even. He needed to hunt down whatever the head of the treacherous gang was, and sever it. Even kill their successor, and their's after that if he really had to. There was one problem; Remnant's communications were all but eliminated, Shadow had no means of properly calling out their leadership. Although, he did have one sure way to get the reaction he needed. The island of Menagerie was his next visit and, when he arrived, he would hunt down Ghira Belladonna. Much to his surprise, Ghira was nowhere to be found, for the time being. But when he arrived at their home, Blake was the one to answer. "You must be Ghira's daughter." Shadow concluded, raising his eyebrows. He then smugly grinned. Blake immediately armed herself. "I can work with that..." Shadow said, punching Blake back into the house and smashing the door down. Blake panicked. "Who are you? Are you with Adam Taurus?" "No Faunus would ever rule me." Shadow vowed. "Your kind took what was important to me. It's about time I returned the favour to the Belladonnas and The White Fang." Here we go! ''' Blake looked to quickly land slashes on Shadow, but The Ultimate Lifeform was happy to meet her in midair. He traded punches and kicks for her slashes and cuts, more than capably holding his own. Blake quickly employed her semblance, flipping away from Shadow and creating replicas of herself that faded as Shadow cut through them with a Spin Dash. Blake switched her weapon into its pistol function, arming herself with ice dust rounds and firing on the hedgehog. Shadow's feet were enveloped in ice, trapping him for a moment and allowing Blake to swing down and deliver a double kick to her hunter. She then slashed Shadow across the back multiple times, before firing on him again to maximise the advantage she had. Shadow freed himself, teleporting behind Blake. "Pathetic." he then axe handled her in the back of the neck, collapsing her to her knees before smashing her face with his boot. Blake landed hard against the wall, and it was made worse when Shadow hit a Homing Attack through the structure, slamming her into a cabinet. Shadow was in control, and he pummelled Blake with several Homing Attacks and strikes until the crafty faunus was able to use her semblance, combined with ice to distract him. Blake then fired electric dust into Shadow's back. With him momentarily paralysed, Blake ran to her scroll. Mum, dad, Sun. Any would do. But Shadow raised his hand and fired a Chaos Spear at her. The device fell to the floor in bits. Blake threw her ribbon towards Shadow, but the hedgehog stole it for himself and used it to launch his Homing Attack. He then tried to use Spin Dash to cut through her flesh. Luckily for Blake, her aura held tough and she was able to roll free. Shadow then pelted her with Chaos Spears, and tried to deliver a round house kick as she fell. Blake caught herself, and slashed Shadow several times again. She raised herself to the higher levels, shooting back down at The Ultimate Lifeform, but Shadow was persistent. The hedgehog wall bounced towards Blake, and summoned a Black Tornado. The tornado ripped through the house, tearing walls and other appliances down. Blake dug in, using ice dust to plant herself in the ground while also shooting Shadow. The hedgehog flipped over the incoming attacks and then charged a Spin Dash. Blake instantly used her semblance, summoning a solid replica of herself to take the fall for her when Shadow released. She wrapped her ribbon around Shadow's waist and then pulled him over the side of a balcony, smashing him into the floor. She then pushed herself up, delivering a stomping kick into his back. She leapt off him, and Shadow slowly picked himself up. That did it. Shadow's eyes glowed red with anger and determination, he blitzed Blake's position, unleashing a quick succession of punches and axe handles, which Blake couldn't properly defend. Shadow then kicked her knee, which would surely have snapped if not for the last of her aura. Shadow rained down Chaos Spears, before grabbing Blake and teleporting up high with her. He put all his might into a Spin Dash, right in the centre of her back. She was planted right into the ground, but Shadow's lust for vengeance kept him going. As Blake's aura failed, Shadow placed his boot on her chest, and slammed her back into the balcony, snapping the wood and the faunus' back. Blake cried out in pain, barely able to move, but Shadow had no time for pity. He wanted her to know what was about to happen. He stood to her side, and then pulled the evil energy into himself. "Chaos..." "Please..." Blake whimpered, not even able to shield her eyes at this point. "BLAST!" The house was shattered by the attack, and just as Menagerie's police arrived, Shadow teleported to the forest, watching from afar. The White Fang robbed him of the closest thing to a family, and soon that score would be settled. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Shadow the Hedgehog!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:RWBY vs Sonic themed DBXs Category:Rooster Teeth vs SEGA themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Formerly Villains themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant